


Clariel and the Mask

by irritableDemiurge



Category: Old Kingdom - Garth Nix
Genre: Canon Aromantic Character, Canon Asexual Character, Clariel spoilers, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2426102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irritableDemiurge/pseuds/irritableDemiurge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of accounts of Clariel's travels before and after the end of Clariel, mostly before she truly becomes Chlorr of the Mask. </p><p>Vaguely connected one-shots that take place over the span of Clariel/Chlorr's life. Additional tags will be added as this goes along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clariel and the Mask

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! To elaborate, most of these fics are only connected by the fact that they're all about Clariel/Chlorr. Some might crop up that are direct sequels, but for the most part this is just a collection of one-shots I don't want to publish separately.
> 
> They will take place all over the 600 years from Clariel's childhood to Chlorr's ultimate end in the original trilogy, but most of them will be set a short time after the epilogue of Clariel, so if you haven't read the book yet you should give these fics a miss for now.
> 
> Just in case though, I'll write just how major the spoilers in every chapter are, along with additional warnings, the setting, etc. Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clariel and her new companion arrive at Greenwash and, for once, have a fairly unremarkable day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is set right after the book ends, a day or two at most. Not sure how long it takes to get from Belisaere to Greenwash, since it's not on the official map. No special warnings apply to this chapter, but there are pretty major spoilers in this chapter.

Neither Greenwash the river nor Greenwash the town were very remarkable. In fact, had it not been for its fast, mountain-propelled current, the river would have probably long been frozen solid by the perpetual cold of the Steppes. Beyond the Clayr's glacier, winter was eternal.  
The mountains also meant Clariel – or the woman who had once been Clariel – could go no further by boat. She left it at the small pier, with old Marral to watch over it. Part of her felt sorry for the man; forever marked by the magic she'd fallen prey to herself. Another, more insidious part of her, whispered she should be used to such servants by now.

Clariel shuddered, partly from the cold and partly to get her mind off of recent events. Belatiel's words rang in her mind, promises of a vast forest beyond the Rift. She could be free. Peaceful, maybe. But even that had been tainted by Mogget's parting words to her. Tainted, yes, just like her.

She shook her head again, and decided she must first find some warmer clothing. Without glancing back at her aged companion, she strolled towards the town.

Most of the buildings in Greenwash were wooden, with roofs made of straw and clay. Some of the larger houses were built from bricks, supported by wooden beams. A small market occupied the town centre, and many of the townfolk were browsing in the crisp afternoon air. 

Clariel walked between the stalls, eyes sliding over the merchants' wares without any real interest until she spotted a man with a Clayr's brown complexion selling footwear. She approached him, ignoring the curious glances everyone was giving her. Why were they staring? They must not get many travellers so far up North.

The old man didn't have many wares left, and Clariel easily spotted the only pair of boots that looked as if they would fit her. She pointed at them.

“I'll have those,” she said, reaching into her purse. Bel hadn’t lied; she really did have more than enough money to get by for a while. Once she found a proper coat, she decided, she’d buy an extra coinpurse and keep it in her pocket. She was practically inviting trouble with all that money jangling at her hip.

The man handed over the boots and told her the price, his eyes never leaving her face.  
“What are you-“ she snapped, then stopped. She’d forgotten about the mask again. Would it come off easily, now that her Free Magic was sealed off? She’d have to try it out later. She handed over the coin without haggling and left quickly.

She didn’t have as much luck with the rest of her clothes, but she did find an inn. It had a warm hearth, and the woman behind the bar only raised an eyebrow at Clariel’s unusual appearance. She approached her.

“I’ll need two rooms for the night. And something to eat, if possible,” she said, reaching into her coinpurse once more.

The woman nodded again and put down the cup she’d been wiping.  
“Rooms are ten silvers a night. And there’s rabbit stew, which you can get for free since you’re running around in a nightgown.”

Clariel thanked her and counted out the money. The innkeeper turned and left the room, presumably to heat up her meal. Clariel was just about to pop out to fetch Marral, when the man wondered in by himself, looking completely lost until his eyes landed on her.

“Excuse me, milady,” he said. “Someone came up to me and told me to tie up the boat and leave. I didn’t know what to do and someone said you’d gone in here –“

“It’s fine,” Clariel stopped him. The poor man obviously couldn’t function without instructions for long.  
“Here, sit down on the bench.” She led him to one of the tables and sat down next to him, drumming her fingers on the wood until the innkeeper came back with a steaming bowl of stew and a cup of something.

“Anything for your pop?” she asked Clariel, whose chest tightened when she remembered Harwen. Avenging him really hadn’t made her parents’ murder any easier to bear.

“The same,” she said, slamming a few coppers down on the table with more force than was necessary. The older woman either didn’t notice or didn’t care, and simply scooped up the coins and left the room again.

By the time she was back with Marral’s food, Clariel had already wolfed down most of hers. She hadn’t eaten since she left Abhorsen’s house, god knows how many days before. She never did find out how long she’d been unconscious. The mask did come off without any pain. She thought it might be sticking to her skin again for a second and panicked, but it was only one of the straps catching on her ear. She absently played with the X shaped scar on her forehead while she ate.

When they were done and their dishes had been taken away, she sent Marral up to his room, and asked the innkeeper if there was a place in Greenwash where she could buy new clothes. She was directed to the town’s only tailor, who’d taken one look at her before piling woollen leggings, warm trousers, several shirts, and a fur-trimmed coat into her arms, all of which fit her remarkably well. The tailor offered to take more accurate measurements and prepare some better clothing for her, but she refused and just paid for what she’d been given, along with a nice set of silk gloves. Not the best material for such cold weather, perhaps, but she liked them and she might be grateful for the extra manoeuvrability. 

Dressed in her new clothes, boots and all, with the cloak Bel’d given her draped over them, she felt far more prepared for her new life. She’d bought some things for Marral, too, guessing at his size as best she could.

When she returned to the inn, she was faced with a predicament. The innkeeper had asked for their names. It was unlikely the new Queen’s messengers had come this far to spread news of Clariel already, but she felt like the name didn’t belong to her anymore. She remembered what King Orrikan had called her.

“Claw and Marral,” she told the woman, and received another raised eyebrow along with a chamber pot.

On her way to her room, Clariel decided she had to settle on a less ridiculous name as soon as humanly possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the most exciting chapter, but I really wanted to know what happened to Clariel right after the epilogue, and I don't think she could take anything too exciting coming at her right now. I feel so sad for her. :(


End file.
